Kismet
by MelodysFall
Summary: AU“Would anyone of you consider dating Sakura Haruno?” Unfortunately for Ino, her father won’t allow her to date until her best friend got a boyfriend- which was probably never going to happen. So she's going to take things in her own hands. SakuraxMulti
1. Mud Fight

Kismet

AU "Would anyone of you consider dating Sakura Haruno?" Unfortunately for Ino, her father won't allow her to date until her best friend got a boyfriend- which was probably never going to happen. Sakura x Multi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own 10 things I hate about you. This story is based on it- although I've only watched the trailer I read it in imdb. It's a spin off of Shakspeare's "To tame a Shrew", and i'm only taking the girl can't date unless the other girl dates and the boy has to woo the girl concept. So it's a spin off of the story that's a spin off to another story. *head hurts*

Warnings: There might be some Omoi x Ino. Why? Because I want Shika all for Sakura. BWAHAH.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter one: Mud Fight

* * *

Ino strut confidently through the halls, making sure she swayed her hips with the perfect amount of I-know-you-want-this. Yep, she had the entire school in the palm of her heads, all the girls trailing behind her in admiration, no teachers pestered her and the boys kissed the very ground she walked on. Oh, but she only had _one_ boy in mind.

"Omoi." The name rolled off her tongue, fluently and seductively.

"Ah, Ino." He said her with just the same amount of seductiveness in it. "How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been good." She smirked. "Hey, prom's coming soon and I was just wondering…" She trailed off purposely, looking him straight in the eyes innocently.

"Hm, isn't it supposed to be the guy asking the girl?" Omoi asked teasingly.

Ino smirked again, "Not in this case."

"I like that about you, confident and zesty." Omoi announced before closing his locker and leaning on it. "I accept."

Ino resisted to scream in delight right then but kept her cool façade, "Great. Call you tonight, then." And she was off, making sure to add a little something to her little cat walk by lightly placing a hand on her hip.

Omoi smirked at her retreating back, his eyes drifting off a little further down than it should be.

-cue Sakura Haruno-

Sakura watched the whole bit while rolling her eyes. Typical Ino. She could probably take over the whole with a wink and a purse of her lips. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the thought, oh hell no, that was her job. Ino was her best friend, much to people's shock, but taking over the world was her idea.

She watched as a few people- mainly boys scurried away from her hastily upon seeing her menacing expression. It was a known fact that Sakura was the 'odd one out', unlike every girl in Konoha Academy who wore the latest trends and stuff, Sakura stuck to less cheap clothes like Gap and Children's place. Don't even make fun about that, it was cheaper and the clothes still fit her and there wasn't anything wrong with her liking the clothes better. And like every other girl in the school, who's lives revolved around boys, Sakura was known to repel all things that are male. It wasn't her fault they thought she was weird, it was just her. With a scoff, Sakura shrugged off her back pack and jammed it in her empty locker. She didn't understand why people had outrageously stuffed lockers- what did they put in it?

Sakura told herself not to fret about it. Two and half more excruciating years and she was gone. She was more than comfortable with people's teasing and antics around her. Sure she said some unnecessary stuff a lot, she was a accident prone, she had pink hair, had a second part to her that was extremely bitchy and other crap. That was still one side to her. Something no one at her school-except Ino have, would or never see. She was actually really beautiful, helpful, caring, tender, childish, loving, strong and smart when she got to it. Actually, save for the smart thing, everyone used her for it.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her binder and pencil case, holding them protectively to her chest as she weaved easily through the throng of students. It proved to be trouble free since some people stepped out of her way. Ah, another known fact that Sakura was a danger magnet. Which was the reason people avoided picking her for their teams, ignore her during activities and always bombarded her with 'good job!' even though their eyes said 'what a freaking dipshit' at gym.

Sakura groaned. Yeah, gym, second period.

…And to Sakura's dismay, first period went by extremely fast- English honours. That was probably the only thing people admired about her, her brains. It was probably one of the reasons she ALWAYS had people savaged her, asking to be her partner for projects, group assignments and such. Pa-thet-ic.

But that wasn't her current issue. No, it was gym. Sakura groaned when she walked back to her locker, getting her gym bag out. She slung it around her shoulders and walked silently to the gym. She pouted when she finally reached the dusty and large room. That only benefit she came from it was that is was so huge whatever you say it echoed. And whenever everyone got out of gym, going to their next classes, Sakura would lag behind yelling to her heart's content.

Sakura furrowed and stuck her tongue out behind her gym teacher's backs and proceeded to the change room. Taking out her gym clothes, which has been reused from the last two years, she discreetly put them on and went out.

Lots of people were doing summersaults, break dancing or just fooling around making Sakura suddenly feet lost. She idly stood by, a few feet by the girls changing room door and waited until the rest of her classmates got out and the gym teachers started talking.

"Alright people, we're going outside." Gai announced. Echo.

There were choruses of cheers and exclamations and Sakura couldn't help but grin wildly. The liked gym outside, more space and it meant they were taking a break from the basketball, volleyball crap they usually did.

"I mean how can we deny the gracious sunny skies the weather had oh so youthfully graced us with?" Gai continued and suddenly everyone's cheers died out into groans. Sakura suddenly remembered the con of the echoing she finds amusing. "It's our job to youthfully bask in the golden heat with the utmost youthfulness to thank the skies for the youthful weather."

"Gai, I think they've heard enough." Everyone beamed once Kakashi came to their rescue.

Sakura inwardly sighed. Kakashi-sensei, good ol'Kakashi sensei. He was her favorite teacher so far- and she actually had a close relationship with him. The only reason she pulls through each damned 55 minutes of gym each two days. He was also her AP history teacher.

"Eh? You can never hear enough proclamations of youth! It's good to the youthful soul-"

"Can we just tell them what they're going to be doing for gym?" Kakashi deadpanned. "You're wasting time."

Sakura instantly wanted Gai to go on, spouting about youth. Heaven knows it would be good for her and him. Unfortunately things didn't go her way when Gai sighed, defeated. "Alright, today we're going to be doing obstacles! Stations! And track!" Gai exclaimed, waiting for people's reactions. He faltered when he didn't get the ones he hoped for.

"What are we? Elementary again?" Someone yelled. People started voicing their agreements.

"Regardless," Kakashi spoke up, "You're going to do the activities that we planned. If it helps you can pick groups of 5 yourselves instead of getting them assigned."

Everyone immediately cheered. Everyone but Sakura. _Great_, She thought sardonically. The same process is gonna happen again and again until I graduate school which isn't in two and a half years to come. People are gonna go to the friends while Sakura is left watching them associate with each other and completely avoid her. Then when everyone was paired up, Kakashi or Gai had to wedge her into an uncertain and peeved group.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. Is it okay if Sakura here joins your group?" Kakashi asked them.

Sakura grinned cheekily for effect, but inside she was rolling her eyes at the group.

Naruto grinned, "Sure! Of course Sakura-chan can join us!"

Sakura gaped at him. No way. Someone was actually accepting her as a normal human person- into their group…AT GYM no less. A bright smile made it's way on her face. Until it immediately disappeared when she saw Sai nudge him non to gently on the side. Disappointment ran trough her. Story of her life and it began with her pet fish dying- after a week.

She had brought her pet fish- Pocky to show in tell and during recess, some idiot classmate of her took it out for his pet kitty (who he brought to show and tell) to play with. She was going to stop there. Poor Pocky…

She watched when Sai and Sasuke gave her and Naruto disapproving looks. Maybe Naruto was socially awkward like her? But if so…then how on earth did he become friends with the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha?

Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. She remembered having a major crush on him up until he was 13...then he started going puberty. Which made him a TOAL JERK. Sakura groaned, yet he still had more than half of the female school population pretend they're having sex with a picture they took while stalking him! Again, PATHETIC.

"Good." Kakashi patted Sakura on the head much like a dog.

"Don't cosset me Kakashi." Sakura sneered playfully, playing the part of a pestered dog.

"Ah, it was much better before you started growing a brain for sarcasm and come backs." Kakashi commented, "Well, good luck…try not to kill your self."

"You senile old man! I'll vomit on you the next time I see you!" Sakura shouted after him. She turned back to catch a part of Sai's sentence.

"…you see why no one likes her?" He whispered.

Sakura scoffed, used to the treatment, "You are a jerk. Make sure that when you talk crap about me IM NOT THERE…unless of course that's your intention! Then by all means, continue- just know I'll stick a shoelace down your vagina if you do."

The three blanched at her sick threat. Naruto was beginning to understand why everyone ignored. But have no fear! He was willing to befriend her because that's how kind and caring he is. The fact that she looked sort of cute had nothing to do with that matter.

"If you must know, I have a dick and it's quite large. Unless you don't know what the is." Sai retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. I already saw your mom's. So, are we going to stay here and wait until a bison crashes down on us and possibly kill Sai?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Er…yeah." Naruto muttered, "Well come on!" He hooked arms with Sakura, making the girl cringe. "Let's not keep a lady waiting."

Sasuke snorted and Sai was smiling. What lady?

Naruto started racing outside, Sakura in tow and it was then that Sakura noticed. His bright, spiky golden locks gently pulled back with the wind they created around them by their speed revealing sparkling honest and big blue eyes. His sun kissed skin was fair and the whisker like tattoo's on the sides of his face added a kind of rough and manly look. Sakura was in glee. Her grin was genuine and happy and her eyes were wide with amusement. That was until Naruto skidded to a stop making Sakura shoot forward and stumble into a puddle of mud.

Everyone was laughing and it didn't help that Naruto was looking at her confusingly. Her sudden attraction to him all gone, making Sakura shudder in disgust at her previous feelings.

"Ha! The alien girl got served!" Karin snickered along everyone.

Sakura flushed before inner took over. In an instant, the rosette's arm shot out and pull Karin into the mud with her- the painful screech proved that.

"YOU BITCH!" Karin lunged at her.

"Whore!" Sakura retorted, gripping her arms trying to push Karin back.

"Damn…" Someone said.

Sakura's clothes clung to her like second skin as she wrestled with her ultimate enemy since high school first started. It showed the curves and…developments no one has ever seen. If people thought that Karin was hot, Sakura looked damn sexy. Until Sakura's bad luck with people kicked in and she screamed, "I'm going to rip all your fucking hair out and stuff it in your precious Sasuke-kun's asshole!"

Everyone immediately backed away, forgetting their previous thoughts about the girl.

Sasuke glared and Naruto was laughing.

She was insane. She was that geek that was born to be accepted by other unfortunate people like her. She was shunned out by society. No parents but her adoptive mom. No friends but Ino- who was way beyond her. No looks, her bangs covered her face like a sheepdog. And t would stay like that forever.

"What's going on here?!" Gai boomed. He gasped when he saw the two girls duking it out in the mud. "What have you done! How unyouthful to disrespect nature like that!"

Kakashi groaned before pulling Sakura away from the red headed girl. Sighing when he got muddy as well.

"Let me at her! I didn't even get a single strand!" Sakura growled out, moving about in Kakashi's arms.

"That's enough, Sakura." Kakashi said sternly and all of a sudden inner disappeared.

"Oh…crapstickles." Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi sighed, "Inner?"

Sakura answered by looking sheepish. "I'll get you back in, you can shower in the staff room if you want?"

Sakura looked down, "Thanks. I take back the vomit comment, by the way…"

Kakashi chuckled, "I'll hold you to that."

------

"You actually did that?" Ino gasped, "To Karin!? Of all girls! You know she can ruin you with one text message."

"Well…It's not as if I have anything to lose." Sakura mumbled, twirling a strand of her pink hair.

Ino sighed, "Yeah, well. I need your help!"

"What is it?" Sakura stared at her concerned, "You sound really frantic!"

"I need you to stay with me when I asked my dad if I could go on a date with Omoi this fr-"

Sakura clucked her tongue, "Sorry. I know Inoichi. He's going to blow and he might take me down with you."

"You know daddy won't do that!" Ino exclaimed, "He loves you more than me!" She didn't sound fretted by saying that. Inoichi loved them both equally. Same with Inna, Ino's mom. Ever since Ino became friends with Sakura, they were inseparable and Inna just found that adorable. She found Sakura adorable! And Inoichi was protective for them both, Sakura-for the teasing and Ino from the boys.

"That's because I don't date. I repulse all male- and female. And frankly I don't care." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Please!!" Ino pleaded.

"Why do you need me, anyway?!" Sakura demanded.

"I need moral support. Your sarcasm and laid back attitude always soothes me, you know." Ino confessed.

"Fine." Sakura sighed. "He's going to castrate a cow when he finds out."

Ino cringed, "Don't remind me."

Sakura beamed, "Hey, we're almost there! I can see your house!"

Ino sighed when Sakura started jumping excitedly. When they finally reach Ino's gate, Sakura shot forward and ran through the open door right into the arms of Ino's mom.

"Inna, I smell cookies!"

Inna chuckled, hugging her daughter's best friend before pulling her into the kitchen. "Blueberry flavoured."

Sakura beamed, "Yeah! Your secret recipe! Did you know I was coming?"

Inna smiled before getting out a tray of freshly baked cookies and bringing it to the pink haired girl, "No. But I do have something for you!"

Sakura stared at her curiously, ignoring Ino when she entered the kitchen with a sigh. Inna greeted her daughter, "Ino, darling! Where's the gift I got Sakura yesterday?"

"It's in the pantry," Ino smirked when she saw Sakura's face clit in anticipation.

Inna shuffled into the pantry and came out holding an all too familiar box.

"POCKYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sakura screamed before rushing over the jump onto her best friend's mom. "You're the best!"

"I know, aren't I?" Inna laughed before handing the girl the snack. Sakura held it with the utmost care.

"Yeah, yeah. Sakura we've got some business to do."

Sakura nodded, placing Pocky-san in her backpack before following Ino into the living room where Inoichi, Ino's father was. Sakura made sure to grab a few cookies and flash a smile at Inna.

"Daddy!" Ino exclaimed before hugging Inoichi.

"Ino, there's my girl. Oh and you've brought Sakura along too!" Inoichi smiled as Sakura joined in the father daughter hug.

"Listen Daddy…I have something to ask you."

Inoichi's happy expression immediately faltered. Sakura shuffled to sit onto the couch while munching away on her cookies. Things were not going to be pretty.

"Yes, Ino, dearest?"

"I was wondering…if I would go on a date with-"

Before Ino could finish, Inoichi's nostril flared and his mouth was pursed into a very firm thin line.

"No."

"But daddy! Omoi has agreed to meet beforehand to gain your acceptance! Isn't he just so responsible?" Ino said the last part to herself, with a dreamy sigh.

"Really?" Inoichi said in mock surprise, "I don't think he'd be willing to after we have a man to man talk-"

"So you will meet him!?" Ino asked with hope.

"That's not what I said."

Ino pouted, "Please Daddy! I'm 16 now! I can drive and in two years I won't be a little girl! You always say that someday I'm going to have to grow up, being in a relationship is part of that!"

Inoichi looked at her, his expression firm-until he broke out in a grin. "Sure, you can go on a date with him."

Ino looked delighted.

"BUT!"

She faltered.

"Not before Sakura gets a boyfriend." Oh, Inoichi was very aware of Sakura tendencies with boys…or humans for the matter.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"You heard me."

"That's not fair! You know that Sakura's never going to get a boyfriend!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Exactly, that's the point."

"Wow!"

"How cruel! It's so unfair because we both know Sakura's _never _going to date." Ino emphasized.

"Damn it, does everyone have so little faith in me?"

"Like I said. That's the POINT."

"Ugh, never mind."

"Fine!" Ino huffed before pulling Sakura out of the room. Sakura grinned at Inoichi, "Bye Inoichi!"

"Bye Sakura!" He called back, an approving smirk on his face. He just loved Sakura- especially since because of her, his daughter wasn't going to date…or maybe even marry.

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Ino yelled in frustration.

Sakura sighed, "Don't be so mad. I know you. You're probably going to sneak off with that guy no matter what."

Ino frowned "No, ever since last time when I did that. Daddy's friend saw me and told him and now he's making Shikamaru and Choji watch over me- and since they have a huge group of friends that are all over the place I can never get away with it."

Sakura twitched. "Listen, I gotta go back home now. Mom is waiting with a bowl of popcorn and a dvd of Cinderella Story." Sakura paused before giving Ino a smile. "You know I'd help you if I could. Bye."

Ino greeted her bye before looking at a picture of Sakura and her when they were seven.

"You'd know I'd help you if I could…" Ino repeated Sakura's previous words. An idea popped in her head, "Perfect. I know the perfect way you can help me, Sakura." Her eyes glinted mischievously before grabbing her cell phone. "Omoi. I got a favour to ask you."

* * *

Bwahaha, I'm thinking about watching 10 Things I Hate About You to see how things turn out.........humz.

Anyway, Review please for the upcoming chapters! I want _at least _**10 reviews** for this…and here's a preview to motivate you :D

-start preview-

_"You seriously want one of us to date that alien?" Kiba exclaimed._

_"No way, I've seen her in the hallways and in class. She's the definition of creepy." _

_Omoi sighed, "Please, do it for me guys?"_

_All of them shook their heads in unison. It was clear their minds weren't going to change any time soon. _

_So there was only one chance. Man, how could he not have thought of it before?! It was too perfect! I mean…all he needed was find someone equally…eccentric as Sakura. And he had 8 of them in mind. Akatsuki. _

-end preview- Do it for the Akatsuki!


	2. Info on Akatsuki

_Kismet_

Okay last chapter, during the gym part, Kakashi said to pick groups of five but Sasuke, Naruto and Sai only made 3- four including Sakura so let's just say that they didn't have a lot of students in the class, okay? Oh and I made a mistake - there's 9 Akatsuki members…males.

Other than my noobish flaws, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! :D

Lik srsly, you guys are the gas to my engine- the engine that updates.

Don't mind how wrong that sounded- on with the story!

Note: Konoha nine hotties were purely on purpose, hehe, you get it? Akatsuki= nine people too! BWAHAH. Eighteen people going to fight for Sakura? I think not! I'm adding a bunch more people :)

So on with the chapter!

_Chapter Two: Info on Akatsuki _

_--------_

Omoi sighed as he grudgingly walked around the empty corridors of Konoha Academy. Let's see what's the reason why…

"_Omoi-kun, this is really important for me. Isn't it for you?" Ino pouted as she clasped her hands together under the chin. Achieving the puppy dog pout with ultimate perfection. Omoi was weak under her stare.  
_

_Said man flushed, "Oh, of course it is-"_

"_So you'll do it for me?" Ino piped up._

_Omoi opened his mouth to retort but he immediately saw the clue of a glower in Ino's face. "...hai, hai." _

What he would do for love! Even if it meant getting embarrassed and possibly beat up in the process. Well…at least he wouldn't dateless like his peers- who were too cool for fan girls (since everyone were their fan girls…with the exception of one). He rolled his eyes before stepping in front of a familiar door.

"Kami-sama, please put strength in me." He pleaded before turning the doorknob.

---

Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Juugo sat in a huge circle, playing cards quite peacefully- or as peaceful as they could ever get. Naruto and Sasuke were bickering, Sai was insulting everyone, Kiba was picking a fight with Suigetsu, while Gaara, Neji, Juugo and Shikamaru tried to calm everyone down- which ended in ignorance.

It was the same old group dynamics that kept them close together for years and they were even called Konoha's nine hotties upon entering high school. They all had their own respective fan clubs and were quite popular with distinct reputations.

And they were all single, charming and the girls went ga-ga over them. Which Omoi could work into his advantages.

"You seriously want one of us to date that alien?" Kiba exclaimed.

"No way, I've seen her in the hallways and in class." Suigetsu added.

Omoi sighed, "Please, do it for me guys?"

All of them shook their heads in unison. It was clear their minds weren't going to change any time soon. Most of which is because they simply didn't know her…or that they too thought she was a freak.

"I'll pay you!" Omoi blurted out.

"As tempting as that sounds," Suigetsu began, "That girl is a freak. And I'm sure everyone here agrees." Sai nodded his head in agreement.

"What's so different about this girl?" Juugo asked quietly.

Kiba gasped, "Have you not seen her?! She dresses with the most outrageous colours and she's a total fashion disaster- she once wore a tutu to school, a pink frilly one with lime green boots. Lime green!"

"Oh my, she should get arrested for that." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Kiba ignored him and Suigetsu continued, "Not only does she look weird- her personality is so full of sick threats and shit-"

"We get it now." Naruto growled. Why was everybody so mean to her?

"All I'm saying is that she's an alien. She's a different species. Don't try to communicate with her-"

"She talks to Ino Yamanaka, does she not?" Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Are you defending her Sasuke!?" Everyone gasped.

"In a sense. At least she isn't a fan girl- from what I can tell."

"How interesting…" Neji trailed off. "That would make her the only gir-"

"Alien."

Gaara stared passively at Suigetsu and Kiba, "You shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions about her. You've never spoken to her have you?"

They both shook their heads.

"Than you don't really know the _true _her."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just like that because people used to pick on you and crap." Kiba deadpanned. "And then Naruto saved you-"

Gaara glared.

"Well then, has it ever occurred to you she might have experienced trauma when she was younger?" Juugo demanded. Neji nodded sagely.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"We'll think about it Omoi." Naruto whispered.

Omoi beamed, "Really?!"

Sasuke sighed, "We? Dobe, think before you speak."

"This is going to take some serious thinking. This _is_ about "Haruno Sakura"." Kiba said seriously, saying her name as if she really was from another planet. "Get back at us in a few weeks or so."

"A few weeks!?" Omoi exclaimed, "Fall Prom is in 6 days!"

"Then it's a no!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, "I would like to meet this Haruno Sakura."

Sai stared incredulously at him, "Why would you do that?"

"You speak of her as if she's from another planet." Shikamaru answered for him, "It's only natural to be curious."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke! He's met her!"

Sasuke stared blankly, "She's…different. But I believe I won't be making acquaintances with her anytime soon."

"Why, you hate her?"

"No. I know nothing about her to cause such a feeling. But she acts rather abnormal." Sasuke chose his words carefully.

Kiba scoffed. "That's as much of an answer you'll ever get from him."

Omoi stood there, forgotten, as he listened in on their conversation.

"End of discussion." Naruto said, finally speaking up after a while. "You guys are real jerks."

Sai frowned, "If it helps…I do respect her. She has a way with words." Suigetsu could she the light admiration in his usually apathetic face and shuddered, he made a note to make sure that if they were ever in the same room with him he's bring a knife.

Kiba groaned, "Enough. I don't want to talk about alien girl anymore."

Naruto glared, "I'm going."

"Where?!"

"To class!" Naruto marched out of their secret hideout with a furious expression.

"Seriously, you guys are really worked up over one girl." Shikamaru said, standing up. "I'm going to class too."

It started off a chain reaction and in the end Omoi gaped at nothing in particular. They just upped and left, completely forgetting about him! They were completely useless! Now he was never going to date Ino- he'd be one of those crabby guys who teaches high school kids but has an immense hatred for the ones who did went to prom. He'd be a loser! -gasp- And Omoi was nothing but the opposite of a loser.

So in his despair, he trudged down an empty hallway past the janitor closet- where he was previously at before everyone ditched him, past the lunchroom, past room 184, 185, 186- Holy Cow! The idea struck him like lightning. It was brilliant! And it was the only chance left. Kiba and them were probably not going to do it.

Why? Because Kiba and Suigetsu hated Sakura. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Juugo and Shikamaru weren't the type of people who would just go out of their way just to date someone- especially since they've never even met Sakura and Sai? He was completely apathetic and clueless with girls…and other people's feelings- so he was useless. So it all depended on Naruto…but unfortunately, he was upset enough and Omoi didn't want to bother him. Of course they're were the other students…but they weren't important enough and mainly they were the ones that picked on Sakura so that was a no go.

So it the absolute most brilliant plan ever. I mean, all he need to do was find someone…or in this case, SOMEONES that were equally as…eccentric (weird) as Sakura. And right beyond room 186- there were _nine _of them there. That's right…that _Akatsuki_.

It was dangerous and maybe even suicidal but if Omoi could endure it- he'd have a hot date with a sexy blonde that would leave a lasting impression on his senior year. I mean, every boy wanted Ino- but he conquered above all! It wasn't an opportunity to let go so quickly and easily. But looking back to the 'forbidden' room he quickly deliberated on sending some freshmen to do the job for him.

Akatsuki consisted of nine male screw ups who committed serious crimes but didn't get arrested because of the money they had. You hardly ever see them and if you did, you were forbid to make eye contact. They had their own special classroom and lunch room because they were _insane_, supposedlybut it was rare to ever see them- they had no class exchange since they stayed in only one room. No one knew much about them though, except basic information- which did not consist of their personality so no one could actually say something about them. They were criminals, you rarely even see them, so it was pretty much useless, right?

Omoi agreed. He needed information on them before he ever thought of walking into their lair…or ask someone to. And he knew just the person.

-------

"You want information on the Akatsuki?" Kakashi deadpanned. "Care to explain?"

"Well…" Omoi bit his lip. His explanation sounded so ludicrous in his head now that he was in front of a mature, older man- specifically one like Kakashi-sensei. "It's about this girl."

"…" Kakashi stared him down before speaking, "Well…ok. What do you need to know?"

Omoi sighed in relief, "History, appearance and maybe even personality?"

Kakashi pursed his lips, "I'm not sure if I have a lot to offer but I'll try. Firstly, the Akatsuki consists of nine men. Itachi Uchiha, Deidara Iwa, Sasori Akasuna, Pein Nagato, Tobi Uchiha, Zetsu San, Kakuzu Shiito, Kisame Hoshigaki and Hidan Jashin."

Omoi nodded his head, trying to memorize them all.

"First of all. All of them are dangerous, got it? They've all committed serious crimes- but they had money to get them out so the best that we could do was completely isolate from the other students."

"They're that risky?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Who really knows, they could dance around in tutus for all we know. But here's what they're in for. First, Itachi Uchiha. You know Sasuke, right?"

"Of course." Omoi almost rolled his eyes, everyone knew Sasuke.

"He's Sasuke's older brother and a prodigy in martial arts. He knew everything, from moves to strategies. He had the skills and intelligence and exceeded far more than any Uchiha has. He was even going to inherit the Uchiha Industries, you know those Uchiwa Dojos right?"

"You mean the run down ones?" Omoi asked.

"Yeah. He was going to take over once his father died. But he killed him."

Omoi gasped, "Killed? Itachi killed his own dad?!"

"Yeah…and his mom too. He was going on a rampage before the police caught him before he started killing the rest of his family." Kakashi frowned, "One of the reasons Sasuke hates him. He used to look up to his brother, you know? Until that night. Then he completely changed."

Omoi nodded solemnly, "Do you know why he did that?"

"Itachi?" Kakashi shrugged, "No one knows. No interrogation could make him speak."

Omoi suddenly thought that the idea was just bad news. "But what about the others?" Surely there had to be at least one sane one?

"Deidara Iwa. He was addicted to bombs, saying it was his art. He would construct tiny bombs and place them into a variety of sculptures he made and set them off anywhere."

Omoi felt his throat run dry.

"And Sasori Akasuna? He was a major art dud too. He transformed people into puppets."

"Puppets- made out of corpses!?" Omoi exclaimed, "Who on earth would do that!"

"I think all the Akatsuki were insane to some degree. And I don't know. He just picked random people- from what I know and heard…"

Okay. He was really starting to lose hope.

"Then there's Pein Nagato. He was…just crazy. He wanted to destroy the whole world and he sent Kakuzu Shiito to assassinate the hokage. Would've gotten away from it if it hadn't been for Naruto Uzumaki's dad."

"Naruto's dad?"

Kakashi opened his mouth but then closed it. "Gomen. I can't say anything about that yet. Don't tell him."

Omoi pouted, obviously curious but didn't press further.

"Yeah. Then there's Zetsu San. He's completely bipolar and poisoned countless people with plants. Flowers, weeds to grass. He was lethal." Kakashi shook his head. "It's messed up. Then Kisame Hoshigaki? He had this rare sword that- didn't cut people- _shredded_ them. And he would shred up anyone who would just so much as look at him wrongly."

"What about that Hidan guy?" Omoi said meekly. Maybe he had no hope at all. These people were insane. Out of their minds. The definition of wacko. They didn't belong in a school at all! They belonged to a nut house. Was their school principle crazy? Omoi suddenly stopped short and silently hoped that his principle knew something they didn't. That the Akatsuki were actually good hearted people that visited the orphanage and most importantly- had hormones and charm of course. Just like him except with different taste…yeah, that was it.

"Hidan? He's goes strictly by his religion that means to destroy and commit mayhem. He was the most violent out of his group and would use countless of weapons on his victims-spouting that it was his job to do so."

Omoi shuddered. "What about, ah, Tobi?"

"He's by far the probably most sane one."

Omoi almost danced in jubilee.

"But he's still kind of cooky."

Omoi faltered.

"He talks in third person as they say and although he's already 17 he acts like a little child as some of my resources tell me."

"Well, what's he doing in the Akatsuki?"

"Sometimes he would just snap. And when he does, he kills- again and again-"

"Yeah! I get it. The Akatsuki are weirdos, thanks anyways." Omoi muttered. "Anything else?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure about their personalities or appearances but they were black and red clouds from what I've heard. Maybe someday someone could though…you know, get to know them." Kakashi was doubtful though.

Omoi nodded sullenly, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I gotta go now."

Kakashi nodded and waved at him as he exited the room.

Now what? What was he going to do? They were complete psychos! How did he even get the idea to use the Akatsuki?

Omoi closed his eyes, "What now? The Akatsuki are completely clueless-"

"Excuse me? Who you calling clueless?"

-----

Sakura sneezed. What was that- like the 20th time that day? She immediately cursed if she was getting sick. The weather had been great the past week, she'd be damned if she would be bedridden during that time just because of a summer cold.

She settled down under a tree and brought out the box of Pocky Inna gave her yesterday that she saved. It was so worth it- it was really tempting seeing it just resting there, on her kitchen counter the whole afternoon yesterday but in the end she prevailed and conquered above all, supressing the toughest desires of all humans.

Her nose twitched and she felt her neck sting a bit. She furiously scratched at her neck, there, laid a big red swollen mosquito bite which was, unfortunately only one of the many other mosquito bites she had. She growled as she clawed at neck, savouring the relief of it.

"Neck itching?"

Sakura immediately stopped and saw a boy, around one year older than her with pale eyes that had a hint of lavender in them and long chocolate brown hair. He had very gentle features that made him seem almost feminine but the chiseled chest that hinted by his t-shirt made sure that he wasn't a female.

Sakura frowned, "Yeah. It's a big ass mosquito bite. I get a lot of those."

The boy pursed his lips, "You should get an itch reliever, you're tearing your skin."

"Yeah, I should- and some bug repellent at that. My mom says it's because I have sweet blood-but it's not like she's ever tasted it." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You don't say." Neji mused. "Are you… by chance Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura, for a moment, looked surprised. "You know about me- well, everyone knows about me…except it's not a very good reputation they know of."

Neji scrutinized her, she appeared nonchalant and easy going but when he squinted his eyes he noticed the slight faltered upper eyelids that indicated crestfallenness. She immediately struck him as the type who never spoke of her feelings, keeping them locked away under a façade and he thought back to the previous conversation he had with his group of friends.

He felt a pang of sympathy. He felt like that within his family- then Naruto came along and patched things up. Now he could understand this girl's feelings and could relate to it and it made him feel like it was his job to patch things up for her. Like the quote says, if you think someone needs a friend- be one.

"Haruno-san, would you like to join me for lunch?"

Sakura looked at him in utter shock, "I-but-you-I'm-" She sputtered.

Neji chuckled softly, "I wish to make acquaintances with you, Haruno-san."

And then she broke out in the most sincerest and purest grin he's ever seen.

----

Omoi's mouth ran dry as he turned around.

"Hey, bastard, I'm talking to you?" The silver haired man with the most striking violet eyes peered at him with one eyebrow raised. He didn't seem to be insulting him with the bastard comment.

"I was- I didn't mean to call you clueless." He immediately deemed him an Akatsuki member when he eyes the black shirt printed with red clouds the he wore.

"Then what did you mean?" He sure was persistent, Omoi noted and then he realized- he was in front of an Akatsuki member- and he was still alive! He needed this opportunity and he had it!

"I've a f-f-avor t-t-to ask." Omoi stammered.

"Oh? What the fuck do you want then?" Hidan asked curiously.

Omoi stifled a sigh of relief, he seemed pretty friendly. Friendly as in he wasn't going to going ballistic and possibly snap his neck.

"Have you heard of Sakura Haruno?" Omoi breathed.

---------

Ne, how was that?

Someone asked that I should lengthen the chapters but do the rest of you want longer chapters though? I can work that out. Or do you want to me to keep the length? Fine by me.

Anyways, next batch of reviews will earn a quill pen. Those are just too nifty, eh?

I'm going to school now-see? I woke up early and worked on this just for you guys! So please review *puppy dog eyes*

Actually, my school started two days ago. LOL, feeling a bit immature, I have to mention that a bunch of my male classmates changed. I mean, one of them went to hug me and when he did he was like "-insert my name-" in a really deep voice.

LAWLZ. I'm just kidding ;)

Oh, and as usual I'm going to get ignored by this guy who had a huge crush on me that everyone in our class knew- even our teacher. Who by the way assigned our lockers to be right beside each other.

Oh joy. Drama, drama, drama,

Jk AGAIN! I don't get into drama. I like reading drama but actually experience it? Nah, I'd rather kick back, eat some cookie dough ice cream and watch as my school mates duke It out. "He was my boyfriend first, you slut!"

Again, I'm kidding. (OR AM I?)

Next chapter: Alien Girl: Akatsuki officially make an entrance. Sakura gets to know Neji and meet the rest of Konoha Academy's nine hotties- which may or may not go to well *smirks*. AKATSUKI AND SAKURA FINALLY MEET. Uh-oh. Then some trouble arises and winter fall proms gets closer. dun dun dun.

Review please :3

ps: I kind of rushed through this- so forgive me for that. I promise next chapter will be more interesting, i just wanted to give you the basic information on akatsuki. So yeah..  
*groan* i'm actually sick right now...


	3. SOS

**I NEED A BETA. **(anyone interested?)

Noobish flaw last chapter, in the very last part I put Hidan's name but I actually wasn't supposed to. :( but…

I made this one extra long with more action because last chapter was so uninteresting.

I want to thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted and even some of you lurkers there- yes I know you're there! My story feels loved and in turn I feel loved too. :D

Oh and I made this chapter 0 words longer and if anything this was shorter. I know most of you guys wanted longer chapters but I promise, NEXT CHAPTER will be long. I PROMISE.

Inner makes an appearance today! So…

**Inner Sakura **

_Sakura's Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Lulz, you already know 8D

* * *

Chapter Three: SOS

* * *

Biology has never been so harrowing before. Sakura had been sitting for what seemed like weeks, sneezing, coughing and constantly taking breaks from her notes to go blow her nose at the corner of her classroom- which was slightly embarrassing because today her classmates just happened to chose today-of all the other days, to be serene. So every once in a while, there'd be this brutal noise at the back of the room, which was Sakura trying to fully blow her nose up.

Was there no end to mucus? It just kept on building up!

And there was only one person to blame.

Neji.

That little fucker.

Sakura grinned as she settle down on her seat again, picking up on where she left off in her text book but found that her mind could not focus on the content before her but on a certain, pale eyed, brown haired individual.

Why? Because yesterday at lunch- had been announced Sakura's best lunch ever. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit, since walking around the whole school yard while trying to multi task by eating you lunch all the while just talking with one another wasn't all that great. But Neji-

**Was so hot.**

_Oh my pocky, what are you doing here!?!_

**Surprised to see me? -snicker- **

_YES, I'm surprised to see you. I thought I god rid of yo-_

**Ouch, that's a little harsh, wouldn't you say so?**

_-ignore- I haven't talked to you in years, after that-_

**Whole Sasuke bit in sixth grade.**

_Psh, you weren't much help. _

**You were 12, you had a crush, what is there to help?**

_Then why did you appear?_

**Because of grade six beast, Karin. **

_Oh yeah. -shudders- _

**Agreed**.

_But wait- why are you here now?_

**What do you mean? Why's it so freaking hard for you to welcome your old frie-**

_No, isn't it you come whenever you feel that I'm being trouble or some odd crap?_

**Yup**.

_THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? -emphasize-_

**Uh, is this a trick question? Duh! Because you're troubled.**

_No, I am not. Why the hell would you think that?_

**I can't tell you, you're still in denial.**

…_denial?_

**Yes, now shut up and go back to work. I have ****Kakorrhaphiophobia.**

_What the hell is that?_

**Fear of failing? Duh, you have it too.**

_Oh right. But I mean, what's with all this crapaphobia thing? It would be much more easier if it was something like failaphobia. _

**I know. And before I forget, Neji.**

_..what about Neji?_

**What do you think about him?**

_You're not going to let this go._

**No.**

_I hate all men, besides Neji's friends are complete assh-_

**Then why did you accept his offer to eat lunch with him?**

_Well believe it or not, I do care- I'm human, der and because, something like that- for me is no offer you can pass on, ever since I entered high school I've been in solitude- since Ino has separate classes and she's always at cheerleading practices during lunch. _

…**it wasn't like that **_**before.**_

And Sakura stopped thinking altogether, trying to ignore Inner's persistence over Neji and every other thing. Paid to heed to he upcoming sickness. She had work to think about. Yeah. Work. That's the only thing important at the moment. No thinking about loneliness, no Neji, no nothing that isn't that four letter word.

In the end, she couldn't concentrate though.

---

The Akatsuki hideout, as one of the members of Akatsuki- that had a scary resemblance with Ino, liked to call it was actually quite normal.

Omoi was thinking around the lines of cockroaches, festering food, chains, bars on the windows, small, malodorous and mini prison with teachers surrounding each corner.

It was anything but.

It was pretty big, there were two couches right by a long line of windows- that had no bars on them, no, they had soft reddish curtains that flowed evenly that were currently pulled aside for a nice view of their school's field where Omoi had his . A normal front with the teachers desk on the corner opposite of the door, with a nice laptop placed neatly on it and a chalk board. A cart that held an overhead and a projector like all the other classes. Desks, of course. Two round tables with chairs surrounding it- one that held bag packs and such. And he found out that the Akatsuki, did in fact, eat in the cafeteria- when it was empty though.

The Akatsuki actually had it good- and they had yet to castrate Omoi. Which was good too.

"So, Obeo, was it?" Zetsu asked. "**No you dumb fuck it was Oreo.**"

Omoi tried not be afraid. Though Kakashi's words stuck to his brain like adhesive.

"It's _Omoi_, both of you are fucking dumb asses." Hidan rolled his eyes. Kakuzu followed suit.

Omoi can't believe it. They seemed like ordinary seniors- save for the tinge of insanity and…unique ways- which was the same way to describe Sakura. Hehe. Everything was working so good for him! He's been a good boy this year, hasn't he? No sex, no drugs and no slacking.

Therapy pays off good.

"So what was it you wanted to ask us, OMOI, yeah?" Deidara questioned. He was currently sitting on a chair in front of a potter wheel. Except no bombs, to Deidara's sadness.

"I was wondering…" Omoi bit his lip, how was he supposed to ask them to seduce a girl as equally cree-unique as them? "There's this girl-"

"Girl troubles?!" Kisame guffawed, "We're not one you should go to for that kind of advice. We've been here in lockdown for years. Absolutely no contact with any other people except the ones who are here now- which is why we're kind of overwhelmed with your presence, you know?"

Omoi had to feel the slightest of flattery. "Well…it's not exactly advice I'm looking for." He made sure to stop himself from saying anything cocky like, 'Girl troubles? I lost my virginity at 12 years old.' Which he didn't! Perhaps, it was all a blur.

"Tobi hasn't even had his first kiss!" Tobi announced pouting.

Omoi refrained himself from getting himself killed, stuffing a fist in his mouth to stop the giggles. Are you kidding? He was a senior in high school and he hasn't been kissed? L OH FREAKING L. But then he though, this was the Akatsuki. He frowned. This was going to hard if they hadn't even had their first kiss.

His eyes drifted over to the silent trio, Pein, Itachi and Sasori, who looked like they were bored as hell. If they even showed emotion. But the good thing was, they looked good, Omoi had to admit. Each of the Akatsuki were definitely not on the 'ugly' side, not that Omoi likes to rate guys.

"That's nice to know Tobi." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I always knew you had to get laid. So does Itachi, Pein and you! Sasori-danna!"

Sasori glared, "As if, when was the last time you got laid?"

Deidara grumbled and frowned, "You know how it is! Lockdown, complete solitude, psh. But I take back Itachi's name. He probably did get laid once or twice. He's probably a man whore outside of these doors, yeah."

Itachi stayed apathetic, "Please refrain from making such offending assumptions about me."

Deidara twitched, "Stop acting like a freaking smart ass with me, yeah!"

"I'm not trying."

Pein threw his textbook at Deidara before the blonde could start throwing a tantrum and slowly, Omoi's fear started to decrease. How could it not? These were supposedly notorious criminals yet they were acting like…13 year old boys fighting over their yu-gi-oh cards.

"We're still humans," Kisame said, reading Omoi's expression, "And we've been with each other for years how can we not grow connections?"

Omoi flustered, embarrassed that Kisame seemed to have read his thoughts.

"Kisame-san is right! Tobi is very lovable! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi grinned, jumping up and down.

Deidara growled and attempted to throw Pein's textbook at the young male but he was moving to darn fast.

"…fuck this. I wish I had me bombs." Omoi could hear the man mutter as he continued with his sculpture, that was taking form into a bird.

"We're getting off topic." Sasori mumbled, "If you will, Omoi-san."

"Oh…" Omoi was suddenly aware of the nine pair of eyes on him. Hidan raised an impatient eyebrow.

"Well prom's coming up and my girlfriend can't go with me unless her friend can't go either. So I was wondering if you could…you know, try and wing it with the girl."

"Wing it?" Zetsu asked, frowning.

"Yeah, flirt, woo and that stuff." Omoi flushed.

There was a silence before Deidara started laughing. "That's gold! Holy shit, I'm in, yeah!"

Omoi's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Really?"

"Sounds like fun, yeah."

"Deidara." Sasori glared, "You're tampering with another person's feelings if you think this is just fun and games-"

"Whatever, danna! You're just asexual and you know it- or maybe you're gay too!" Deidara mock gasped.

Sasori's glare intensified by ten times. "I am not asexual. There's no difference about my sexuality than yours."

"Than prove it." Deidara taunted. "Join in and let's see who gets the girl first."

And Sasori took the bait. Anything to shut Deidara's mouth. "I'm in."

Omoi was filled with glee, alright. Two people already?

"Holy shit, Sasori's in it?" Zetsu exclaimed. "**I'm in. I'm gonna kick these two's sorry asses.**"

"Wait, I didn't say that-" Zetsu paused before his voice turned lower, "**Yeah I did**."

Okay, make that two and _a half_.

"Zetsu-san is joining in too! Deidara-senpai and Zetsu san!?" Tobi asked. "Can I join too!?"

"Yes, Tobi you may."

"And will Tobi get his first kiss?"

"Perhaps."

"Then Tobi is in as well!"

Three and a half. Omoi was going for gold, he was going to make all of them join. One for upcoming prom and knowing Ino's dad, one for all the other proms and dates!

"Alright anyone else?" Omoi smirked, good idea indeed. "I'll pay you!"

"I'm in." Kakuzu immediately answered.

"Haha! Count me in! I'm so going to beat you fucking wrinkled ass Kakuzu." Hidan boasted.

Oh it was just like fishing, and he reeling in them so fast. And ironically, Kisame, who had an odd resemblance to a shark joined in. "I'm not missing out." Was his explanation.

Now it was just Pein and Itachi.

"Come on Itachi! We haven't had in years."

"Like Sasori had previously stated-"

"And he ended up joining!" Deidara crowed.

Kisame frowned and got up, walking to Itachi's side and whispered something to him. After a while Kisame broke apart and grinned.

"I'm in."

Omoi raised an eyebrow, Itachi's weak spot, hey?

"Ha, probably has something to do with tea parties or some caffeine shit!" Deidara snorted.

"Well you know how Itachi-san likes to visit his cafes!" Tobi said, attempting to defend his older cousin by a few months.

"Ah…" Omoi trailed off, purposely looking at Pein. Everyone looked at the orange hair man as well.

"Come on Pein-san! We haven't had fun since forever!" Tobi was quick to urge him.

"…"

"Think about how _peaceful _it would be in the hideout with a girl here to…girl things up." Kisame attempted." He knew all their weak spots.

"…"

"She'll cook for us at lunch, so that way we don't have to eat Tobi's shit muffins anymore." Deidara added boredly.

"…I'm in."

And Omoi couldn't hold it any longer. He jumped up in pure happiness, he's never been filled with such a splendid feeling.

Until realization struck him, he wasn't alone in the room.

----

"You know when you sneeze, someone's probably talking about you." Neji said as he watch Sakura rub her already red nose. He couldn't help but notice how button-like it was and how adorable it looked.

He quickly eluded that thought.

Sakura frowned. "Or the fact that you got me sick."

"Gomenasai, Sakura-san." Neji apologized, "I didn't realize I was still contagious yesterday."

"It's okay." Sakura said as she took a bite out of her muffin. It was the only thing she knew how to cook and her mom had been working overnight with a murder case. "Neji, if you don't mind me asking. Why don't you hang out with you friends?"

"Naruto and them?"

Sakura nodded.

Neji shrugged, "I hang out with you."

"Why?"

Neji seemed a bit surprised at the question. "You're lonely."

"Is that why you start hanging out with me?" Sakura demanded, "Cause I was lonely. I don't need a pity parade, you know."

"Of course not. I don't pity you." Neji amended quickly, "You caught my attention."

Sakura frowned. "What-"

"You should take a rest, Sakura-san." Neji interrupted. "I can already feel your warmth. "Perhaps you can cut class through lunch."

Sakura sighed, he totally avoided the question, but she did feel slightly feverish so she'd let it go…for now. "Yeah, my house isn't that far from here."

"Would you allow me to walk you?" Neji asked gently.

Sakura's lips turned upright. "Nah, it's okay. Do you mind telling the office I left though?"

Neji nodded, "But are you sure?"

"Positive." Sakura stood up and dusted herself from the grass. "I'm gonna jet now."

"I'll remember to tell Shizune-san."

Sakura grinned, "Good. Thanks.'

"Ja."

"Bye."

And she was off. Neji memorised the route she was going too, maybe he could also ask Shizune for her address. He might pay her a visit with the guys tomorrow.

---

"YOU WHAT?!" Ino screeched.

Omoi curled up petrified. "There was no other option-"

"NO OTHER OPTION!?" She yelled some more, "THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THEN SETTING MY SISTER-LIKE FIGURE UP WITH THOSE…THOSE FREAKS!"

"There not that bad-"

"ONE OF THEM MURDERED HIS FREAKING PARENTS." Ino emphasized.

"Ino, baby, let's talk this through-"

"NO! I'm doing the talking and you better listen. Those guys better stay away from Sakura, got it? GOT IT." Omoi nodded furiously. "And besides. She's already insane enough!" She stomped off, leaving the poor guy on the sidewalk, scared shitless.

"Guess I'll have to have another talk with the guys." His mouth trembled. He was so screwed.

---

When Sakura parted ways with Neji- just not five minutes after, she had spotted a hint of red spiky, uneven hair and a familiar glint.

Ah, frick, it's Karin, Sakura thought dryly.

What was she doing here? A block away from her house. Alone.

Sakura thought hard about it, but realized that the red head has yet to figure out she was there so she opted to just walking past her- and when she did the bitch's arm shot out blocking her way and effectively slapping her arm.

"What the hell-"

"Oh, Sakura. I didn't know you were there." Karin said sickly sweet, turning around.

Didn't know my ass.

"Oh, it's fine. I gotta go now." Sakura hinted, looking at the arm in front of her.

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to interrupt your…plans" Karin said to her, although her eyes drifted far away from Sakura. Her groupies started coming in, from behind, left and right.

"What are you planning, Karin?" Sakura demanded when she felt their presences, just a few feet away.

"Payback." Karin smirked, thinking back to the gym incident.

"Too bad. I don't want-"

"I had to go to the parlour dripping with mud and I stayed there for 4 hours, getting chunks of earth out of my beautiful silky hair!" Karin fumed, before one of her posse stepped in.

"Easy, Karin-sama!" She squeaked, and was about to return to her 'post' before giving the pink haired girl the middle finger. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"What, is she like your therapist now?" Sakura asked, sarcastically.

"I have you know, spiritual consultant." Karin said. Her bitch thing back- but was it ever gone?

Sakura immediately gagged when the red haired girl started fingering her hair, "Nice hair. It's very soft." Karin sneered.

"Just get to the p-"

In one swift movement Karin's touch became a hold that pulled her head down onto the pavement.

"Girls." Karin said before stepping away to take in the sight.

He posse swarmed in on the defenceless girl pulling her up to only push her down, slapping her and kicking her.

**Fight back.**

She can't. Her body was weak because she was sick and she already stopped fighting back because she had already been defeated.

**Fight back! **

_I can't!_

She felt her cheek connect on the street, rubbing on it in the most painful way.

"Stop." It was a one worded commanded but it held so much authority on it.

"Sasu-"

"Akatsuki!"

She could hear the footsteps rush away from her, like a riot was about to happen. Then another pair of footsteps- she almost couldn't hear it and she could imagine that the person walked with grace and lithe.

And then someone lifting her up into their arms.

"Why didn't you fight back?" His voice was the epitome of beauty-if possible. It sounded like a lullaby, serene, and his arms like a rocking chair as they slightly swung while walking.

Sakura made a groaning sound in response, unable to shake off the sleep overcoming her.

"I could see it in your eyes." The voice continued. "You could've defended yourself."

Sakura clutched onto the soft cotton fabrics of her rescuer.

"It isn't a good thing to be so comfortable with people hurting you."

* * *

Horray! I love Inner. She's gonna be in a way, Sakura's therapist. I'm not going to tell you why she needs it, although if you read closely enough there are some hints. -zips mouth- I was so close to spoiling you guys.

And yeah, I think I might have went a teensy little overboard with the convo between Sakura and Inner. I just love dialogue so much, I couldn't help it.

------

Breaking News: I recently started a drabble collection called 'anthologies of a block' but I deleted it. I demolished everything about it, and I'm making a new one. A drabble collection solely focused on Sakura. ;D The deets and stuff are on my lj. The link is on my profile.

Stay alert on my lj, add me as a friend, I'm thinking about putting previews and some goodies on their and summaries of stories that have been in my mind for while- which I'd like to read what you guys have to say about it! I just got it though, so there's like…only two posts. But still keep an eye on it.

But back to the Sakura centric drabble collection, i'm posting it soon, so please! Review and REQUEST!

-----

**AND GUESS WHAT? OMFBBQ! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HELL YEAH! **

Roflmao, actually I'm not that excited…the excitement begins on the weekend when my sleepover/party is taking place, and when I get my presents- jk! And apparently, my classmate and I are baking a cake during lunch in our home ec class since he and I share the same birthday. We're birthday buddies! Or so he says :D


	4. Reminiscent

**FAIL.**

*cringe* I'm so sorry. . .but I've been too busy with my Tamagotchi..

I'm sorry _again_- that's no excuse. But lately my writing mojo went for a few popsicles. Gah.

NOTE: this chapter is full of sadness. No humor like my other chapters. Or well, attempted humor. /3 AND ITS FULL OF STUPID TYPOS AND MISTAKES _PROBABLY_. Heads up.

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There. I'm going to stop saying it because I _don't. _

---

Chapter Four: Reminiscent

---

"It isn't a good thing to be so comfortable with people hurting you."

Sakura stirred in her sleep, the words running around her mind. They were so comforting, so deep and wise.

"Miss? Miss! Itachi-san, it's been an hour already. Your younger brother won't be too please once he gets home from his student council meeting."

"My brother will just have to deal with it. He's grown spoiled these past years."

"Hai, Itachi-san."

"Mizuki, you can go to bed, I will prepare the tea myself."

"Itachi-san!" Mizuki gasped, "I can't-"

"It's an order, Mizuki. Get some rest."

"H-hai. Arigato Itachi-san!"

Sakura heard footsteps fading and than nothing. She assume that this 'Itachi' has left the room so she decided to wake up.

"Oh my pocky. . ." Sakura gaped at her surroundings. This Itachi person was loaded. She fingered the burgundy couch she was recently laying on, admiring it's texture and at the wonder that leather could be so…soft! And it smelled like gardenias! She stared astonished when she looked at the hand made blanket covering the lower portion of her body. "Little gardenias. . ." She mused out loud. "Refinement, purity and symbolizing a secret-"

"Love."

The rosette quickly turned around to stare at a man, probably 2 years older than her or so, though when her eyes travelled to the prominent creases on his face she just knew this person when through a lot more than he should have.

He was tall, dark and handsome. And had a strong resemblance to Sasuke.

"It seems like you have a good knowledge about flowers, hmm?" He spoke first.

"Yeah, my best friend's family owns a flower shop so I guess I picked up a few things. ."

"Ah. Such a coincidence that your hair matched the exact shade of a cherry blossom…"

"Actually, my name is Sakura."

He didn't seem surprised, "Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name's Itachi Uchiha."

She liked this guy. He had this nice vibe to him that made her feel so much more _full_.

"I'm home."

Sakura looked to her left, hearing the door open but a wall divided the foyer and what she would assume the living room.

"MIZUKI, I'll be needing some tea."

Itachi looked perplexed and gave Sakura a look that meant, "I'll be back." before disappearing to the foyer.

Sakura stood up and folded the blanket quickly and shuffled over to the entrance. Making sure not to reveal herself yet to this guest.

"Mizuki is sleeping. And I've already prepared some tea for you."

"Sleeping? She doesn't check out until 9. You shouldn't let such incompetence slide by."

"Sasuke. I'm your older brother, therefore it's quite disrespectful you talk to my like so. And I sent her to sleep. Have some humility."

Sasuke? Holy crap.

"Stop degrading me! Your not even that older than me so stop acting as if you're the boss of everything!"

"You know that ever since our parents passed away I was second to inherit this house. You third. I'd do my research before talking."

"Madara is in charge and we all know he favours me to you. Who'd you think he'd kick out first?"

"Madara? You think I'm scared of him?"

Sakura strained her ears as the voices turned even more silent.

"This is enough. I've got a visitor here so I'd appreciate it if you toned down your rudeness."

"A visitor? Who? One of your little psychopath friends."

"Actually, you might know her. Sakura."

That was all Sakura needed to hear before running away the entrance and jumping back on the couch, feigning incredulity as Sasuke stomped into the room.

"Get out."

It wasn't long before Itachi followed Sasuke into the room.

"Sasuke!"

"Yeah, Sasuke! Don't you know it's rude to piss off guests! Especially girls."

"Go. Out. This is Uchiha Residence, you're trespassing."

"I invited her." Itachi interjected. Lying.

"Bullshit-"

"Sasuke."

"I'll show you what bullshit is. Once I'm done with your face!" Sakura jumped off of the couch. Since when was Sasuke this rude? What happened to the quiet , interesting guy, mysterious boy in the back of the class that pulled himself away from friend but was always surrounded by people? And why was he being such an ass to Itachi?

Speaking of Itachi, who was a little surprised at the sudden change of personality in the girl.

"I'll tell you once. Go away before I'll call security."

"So now your going to let one of your maids do all the work for you? Please, have some class."

"I've got more class than a bottom food chainer."

"Hah!" Sakura scoffed. "Fine! I'll show myself the way out. At least I know how to open the door without letting someone do it for me." She shoved passed Sasuke and avoided Itachi before slamming the door.

"Sasuke, never in my life have I've seen such unacceptable behaviour from you. Apologise to Sakura-san or I'll be having a talk with your teachers to dock your athletic privileges."

"STOP, fucking acting like dad and mom! They're dead. You're nothing but a constant reminder about them! I hate you, I hate dad, I hate carrying our family name!"

Itachi stared into his younger brother's eye hard, before turning away and walking into his room upstairs.

Sasuke stared at his retreating back with wide eyes as she slid onto the couch. His fist twitched to hit something and his teeth clenched, refusing the scream in frustration.

He hates his parents, he hates Itachi and he hates what he's become. And he didn't know why he was screaming at Sakura. He just felt so…exposed, to know that one of his schoolmates was in his house, possibly hearing his conversation, the bitter words he hastily and harshly threw at his older brother. The superficial and egotistical demand from servants and other people. He wanted to keep his life outside school a secret. But here she was, a girl he's never talked to despite the years they spent together as classmates. And he lost it. And, the look in Itachi's eyes. They diminished far too quickly but the glimpse was agonizing. He was hurt, he hurt the only person who's actually been there to support him through his whole life and he didn't even notice it up till now.

He punched the couch, wincing when one of his finger came in contact with something hard. He looked down at what it was- a pink snowflake attached to a gold band. A ring.

---

_A group of kids crowded around a curled up 7 year old. _

"_You're forehead is huge, mutant- and it doesn't help that you hair is so disgusting."_

"_Hey! It almost looks like my dog!" _

"_Nuh uh, Sora, your dog is way cute." _

_-_

"_I heard that she only lives with her mom- that isn't even her real one!"_

"_Her mom must not have even wanted her. Her dad probably left her mom for a maid too!"_

_-_

"_She's so weird…I feel sorry for her."_

"_Yeah me too." _

'_Then why don't you do anything about it?' The little girl thought as she overheard the two girls. _

"_But everyone would probably start making fun of us too."_

"_Yeah, we should just leave her."_

-

"_You can join our group. If only you have a purse like me!" A red head girl grinned mischievously, standing tall as if she owned the whole world. _

_But at the time she just wanted to be like that, to stand proudly and have everyone want to be friends with you…so the next day she came with the most beautiful purse ever, the softest green fabric ever and cherry blossom carefully sewed to the finest detail on it. Something she stayed all night making with her grandma. She had band-aids all over her tiny hands to prove her hard work. _

_But the red haired girl was burning with jealousy. _

"_Sorry but you can't join us."_

"_But why not! I have a purse now…seeee?!"_

"_It's ugly!" -rip-_

"_No-"_

_-tear-_

"_STOP-"_

_The red haired girl didn't, she continued to turn the beautiful purse into shreds and after she was done, she threw it in front of the frail curled up figure before and left right after stomping on it and kicking dirt into the pink haired girl's eyes. _

-

"_It isn't a good thing to be so comfortable with people hurting you." _

-

Sakura shuddered in her sleep, feeling sweat drip down her body as she stared in front of her. The lights were turned off in her room and nothing but more darkness seeped through her open blinds. Only the vague brilliance of the stars and half hidden moon was the only form of luminescence.

She tried to grope around her bed for her strayed stuffed penguin and after a few minutes finally touched the soft fur of Patchy the Penguin, the name representing the little patches of different styled patterns purposely sewed onto the stuff toy.

---

Itachi sighed as he entered his room, rubbing his temples- yet it would be a miracle if he could find the equanimity he needed immensely.

His mind was flooded about Sasuke and his parents.

All his life he was just trying to make Sasuke happy, now he hates him.

He made an irritated sound in his chest, and stared at his lamp from his bed. Watching with speculating eyes as the dust motes floated around, refusing to let gravity pull them down.

He stared to the frame next to the lamp, little cherry blossoms surround his parents' faces and he suddenly thought about Sakura.

About how Sasuke treated her, how he saw a sudden spark to her, almost defensive. So different then her calm and almost sad vibe.

Sakura. . .

Itachi's eyes widened, was she the girl from the bet?

---

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his sweater and squinted into the dark, at the shadows of his normal group of friends.

He obviously noted Juugo's first because the guy was so darn large.

"Well it's about time." Kiba frowned, "What took so long?"

Suigetsu laughed, throwing an arm around Sasuke's neck, "Probably got held back my some babes, got any numbers for me?"

Sasuke ignored him and looked at the rest of the group. "Neji?"

"Can't get through his uncle, seeesh, his uncle's such a prick." Naruto rolled his eyes, though the movement was hardly visible.

Shikamaru pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, "Guys, I said I'm only going to be here until my part is done, okay? So can we just hurry."

Gaara nodded, "You know the plan already guys? And the code?"

"Yeah." They all chorused quietly.

"Wait, you guys. . . We don't have to do this." Juugo said quietly.

"Why? Those assholes deserve it!" Kiba exclaimed, then he immediately looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Juugo. They killed. . .him. It's been passed a year that we've laid down so that way we wouldn't be the first suspects, I think they should get a taste of their own medicine."

Juugo still looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless.

"I've got the fireworks. . ." Naruto muttered.

And the group set off.

---

Sakura poked her head out of her room, looking left and right suspiciously, checking whether her mom was still up.

She sighed when she heard the faint snoring and tip-toed back into her room quickly to get Patchy and put some pillows under her blanket to make it look like she pulled it over her head.

This hasn't been the last time she snuck out. In grade 7 to 8 she snuck out almost every night, just for a stroll. Surprisingly when her mom found out she just gave her a walkie-talkie for Christmas but soon it was exchanged for a cell phone which Sakura hardly used. Though you'd think like any other sophomore she'd be 24/7 texting, Sakura was more of an xbox360 player rather than watching television or roaming the internet.

Sakura ducked her head under the, thankfully, rolled up curtain separating the corridors between the kitchen and foyer. It was made out of beads and always made a racket but her mom loved the sound, going as so far to call it dulcet.

"Okay, parka parka parka," She repeated the mantra, until she saw the semi bright yellow parka with a white trimming that was all too familiar to her. She put it on and stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and a mini flashlight before slipping on a very expensive pair of Nike running shoes- again, a Christmas present from her mom so that she'd easily run away from dangers.

She pulled her house key and grabbed a bag where she place Patchy in and locked the door.

Finally free, Sakura basked in the night's setting. Inhaling the after scent of a light rain and basking in the glory of ogling at the glistening mildew on her green grass.

She started off, this time knowing where to go.

"Patchy, we're going to see Orochimaru-kun!"

---

"How long till we're there?" Suigetsu whined.

"We're just 5 blocks away." Gaara replied, refraining from knocking down the guy.

"Okay guys, I'll go ahead from now." Shikamaru interrupted, glaring at Suigetsu before explaining, "Orochimaru is pretty sneaky and I can detect whatever crap he sets up with these shoes."

"What? What's so special about your shoes? They look like the same crappy old 5 dollar sneakers you got in grade 8." Naruto scratched his head.

"Dickless, do us all a favor and shut up."

"Hush," Kiba said, "Enough with your fighting."

"…"

Everyone turned to look at Kiba who shrugged, "I'm not wearing black leather skinny jeans for nothing you know."

"Ew." Naruto contorted his face into a disgusted expression.

Juugo smiled lightly, "Come on you guys, let's just do this as quickly as possible."

---

"Here we are, Patchy. Gosh, without that shortcut we'd be walking for hours." Sakura mumble as she walked into a secret passage.

---

"It's clear." Shikamaru frowned.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Suigetsu muttered.

"Well, you'd think he'd have more security. And look over there."

"A cherry blossom tree?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's fake."

"So? I like cherry blossoms! Maybe he does too?" Naruto questioned.

"I doubt it." Kiba snorted.

"But don't you think it sticks out? His house is surrounded by thick green foliage and all of a sudden there's this on certain place that sticks out."

"Well, I doubt Orochimaru is that stupid."

"Maybe it's a trap." Juugo whispered.

"Well, only one way to find out."

---

Orochimaru. Most feared man in Konoha for rumors about him being head of the yakuza. For having a lab that supposedly preserved gigantic snakes and other reptilians. For having his assistants go missing.

Orochimaru. How do we begin to explain him? (LOL mean girls.)

Yet how did Sakura come to meet such a man?

It actually happened a year ago or so. When Sakura was walking home and she got hit by a car. Seriously, she did. And by some chance, Orochimaru found her there and brought her to his own hospital. Through him she met Tsunade and Jiraiya and that's how her dream to become a doctor spawned. Of course she was under Tsunade's tutelage rather than Orochimaru's since his medicinal practices were a little…different.

They were like her grandparents but since Tsunade denied her old age, she was like a second mother.

"You know, maybe if we're lucky Tsunade's here too." Sakura pondered.

"And what about me?"

Sakura turned around quickly to see Jiraiya. "Not a perv like you!"

Jiraiya's mouth dropped open, "Well. I still don't forgive you for demolishing my passionate influence."

"What, your porn?!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You're like a second Tsunade…" Jiraiya mutter mournfully, "Such a waste of beauty."

Sakura grinned, "You know, despite that you're such a pervert you really know how to flatter someone." She said before hugging him.

Jiraiya laughed, "Sure. And about what you said earlier, Tsunade is having a late shift at the hospital tonight."

"So it's only you and Orochimaru here? Ouch."

"PSH. Orochimaru and I have a lot of things in common. Some that you wouldn't believe in a hundred years. How do you think I survive without my secret porn stash? Yep, 'cause he has one himself."

"Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Orochimaru!!" Sakura jumped and ran to hug him.

"Hmph, so I see that you're more excited to see him than me." Jiraiya pouted.

"Yeah, 'cause you stalk women 20 years your minor in the hot springs."

"FINE."

"FINEE."

Jiraiya crossed his arms defiantly before looking at his watch. "Aw crap. I have to go."

"Aw…why?" Sakura appeared genuinely sad.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be here tomorrow."

"You better not."

"Not sure about Tsunade but Orochimaru and I got a documentary to watch."

"We are not watching porn."

"Whatever Orochimaru!" Jiraiya cried.

Sakura shook her head, "I thought you had something to do."

"Oh yeah…"

"I think I just heard an echo coming from Jiraiya's head." Sakura said blankly.

"That's cause he had an operation on his brain at the tender age of 6 years old. It was a failure of course."

"Hey, you guys are mean!!!" Jiraiya whined. "But really, I do have to go. Bye guys."

"Bye."

Sakura sighed when she heard the front door click signifying that Jiraiya had already left the house.

"I guess I should go too."

"Alright than Sakura. It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll see each other again. This time with Tsunade!!"

"And maybe without Jiraiya."

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah."

---

"It's a secret passage, you guys!" Kiba whispered excitedly.

"Where do you think it goes through?"

"I would say the kitchen, if the house follows a regular architectural layout." Shikamaru answered.

"Should we set the fireworks here?" Naruto asked, grinning as he pulled out red robby's.

"I don't know, it can be really risky." Sasuke said.

"I don't see why not." Shikamaru bit his bottom lip as he looked at the wide crack between the ground and the passage. "Most likely he's sleeping in his room. I don't see any light coming from the kitchen. Remember, we just want to give him a scare."

"Or we just keep on pulling little pranks on him that pretty soon he'll go insane and kill himself." Naruto added cheerfully.

"Right." Sai agreed.

"So…" Gaara urged, holding up a match.

"Let's do this." Suigetsu smiled in anticipation.

_---_

_Well, I'm going to start a few new stories and stuff because I've missed you guys and fan fiction! And since it's almost break soon my homework is zilch to none. Yippee!!_

_BTW: I know it's short. But meh. I promise next chapter will be longer. _

_Meanwhile think : Naruto gang + fireworks + Orochimaru's house + Sakura = drama? _

_I think I should change my genres. . . _

**OH YEAH. BETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE ?!? Pm if you're interested :D !**


End file.
